Hush, My Child
by Oze
Summary: Hush, My Child.
1. I

Hush, My Child

_I_

_We strive to be what we are not. It's not merely that we fail to live up our best ideas. It's the fact that our best ideas, ideas about who we are, what we can accomplish, are for most…ideas that tend to be the opposite of our natural abilities. All of which makes the person who knows himself, who knows his limits, his weaknesses, and all the more dangerous…_

I am far from the city, in a place no one has seen, nor heard of. The stench is unbearable. The sulfur of the rotting vegetation. The high alkaline content in the mud and water, decaying animal carcasses makes the air smell like death. I have no other place to go. This is my home. A marsh in the middle of hell. And I am _dead_…for now. Quietly, I finish the chore of chopping dead tree pieces, meant to be used as firewood. Lugging the armload of logs back to my remote abode, the muck waters slosh under my shoes, with me nearing the porch steps. I open the door half open, and then push it with the tips of my feet. Greeted by the soft glow of warmth and light of the silently dying fire, I toss the first two of five into the ashes. The old chair clumsily scoots shortly as I sat onto the surface, setting down the rest of wood at a recognizable source on the floor. Burying my head into my aching, sweaty palms, I wipe the brows above my eyes wearily.

It was nighttime…but I wasn't tired, better rested. I wasn't hungry, nor had a desire for water. I rose from my sitting posture, starting to look out of the sill next to me, and see the common background of the marsh. Heaving a sigh, thoughts come to mind.

_This may be a horrible living…but I am used to it. _

The metropolis lights twinkled merrily, reflecting in the water. It wouldn't kill to leave for the city…but I would have to stay high and away, and I knew why…

_I am hermit, a freak, a loner, _

_A stranger…_

_A few moments of fresh air could definitely clear my mind. _

I gather my two pistols and fifteen bullets. Sliding them into the socket, I glance to where my knife would lay at, in the middle of the table nearby. After I placed my three weapons into my trench coat, I gathered my other weapon- a 15-inch shotgun rifle, and stuffed it into my other pouch. I swung open the door, once again in the cold atmosphere of outside, and closed the door behind me. All things in the background changed, as I neared the cities corporation limits. I kept my head pointed low to the ground, and jammed my hands into my coat pockets. My silver hair dangles over my eyes, swishing to and fro. Nearing the cities roads, I can see the silent glow of the lights, but strangely, I hear an unfamiliar commotion. I raise my head, and start running…the sound grows louder. Quickly, I leaped, flying high to the sky, and only a short distance before I land on a small building.

_I am close now…_

I continue my leaps across the rows of buildings', leading me to downtown. Where the action is only continuing…

**_Jump City—downtown _**

All I needed was a miracle.

Dr. Light has finally defeated us. All of us. Beast Boy was in a rubbish heap, legs thrown over his back, and a mixture of dust and plaster collecting on his hair. He was in what used to be an outside wall of a restaurant, now a gaping hole. He was unconscious, along with Cyborg, who was buried in the asphalt, his arm crippled. He was located in a trashcan, spilled over. Robin and Starfire were next to each other, both lying on a roof far from where Beast Boy laid at. And I was kneeling in my own small puddle of blood, arms spread across my knees, and my head bowed down, hair soaking up the blood. All of my muscles ached uncontrollably, and my head swarmed with disarray. I could hear a valiant chuckle, and footsteps growing near. I closed my eyes, trying to collect any energy into my palms possible, but it was to no use as a bony hand hoisted me up my cape.

"Silly, silly Raven…" I kept my eyes shut. "Your plans have thwarted, and they remain futile to my light. You have no choice but to surrender…"

_Damn him…_

I quickly spat some blood from my mouth into his face, I could hear him growl darkly, and in return, he shoved my back into a brick wall my head banging against its rocky surface. I grimaced, and cursed under my breath, the Doctor chuckled again.

"…Then you leave me no choicebut to—"

A distant roar of a bullet all of a sudden interrupted him, sounding as it ripped into my his arm that held me. I opened my eyes, seeing blood splash everywhere across the scene, and the horrific face of Doctor Light,

"Gahhh! M-My arm…" He groaned aloud, dropping me to the ground. He only stuttered some steps backward for a few minutes before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

_It is probably Robin…_

I tried to rise, but with no prevail. All I could see was rugged brown boots stop in front of my face; I glanced up to see a hand with a worn glove extend to me. I couldn't see his face, only a cloth covered his mouth and a hat covered his head. He said nothing asmy hand touched his. He hoisted me up to my feet in a single motion, speaking not. Only after a few seconds standing, I instantly felt woozy, my head felt as light as a feather, and my legs wobbly.

"I...don't know what to—Thanks…" I spoke, stuttering on my words. He nodded quietly, his lips softly pursed. A blanket of darkness came over my eyes, and I could no longer feel any muscle or bone in my body, nor the pain that had been before sent through them. The last image I saw was the stranger, slowly bringing his hand to my head...

_…and then darkness… _

-


	2. II

Hush, My Child

_II_

"…nngh…"

It is morning, that is all I know. No longer am I faced with utter darkness, but the dark violet ceiling that belongs to my room. Blankets cover my knees up, and a bandage wraps around my arm and forehead. Rubbing my temple wearily, I rise to a sitting posture while glancing at the electrical clock that shows **6:20 A.M.** ablaze with light that reflects from the morning shine. I have no recollection of what had happened, only that I had passed out. My aching toes touch the cold floors, and I stretch out my arms, my right throbbing uncontrollably. I breathe in the fresh, crisp air, and I force a deep sigh. I blink groggily, shadows at its peak. All of a sudden, I remember.

_The stranger…_

I hadn't asked for his name, nor or see his face.

_How could I possibly have forgotten? _

I grab my cape automatically, and I throw the hood over my eyes. The door in front of me flies open with a swoosh, and I find the hallway deathly quiet as before. A little herbal tea was all I needed. I could get 'answers' later on. I approach the living room, only to be surprised by a dark shadow standing in front of a window, facing the sunrise. I pause, studying him. Dark senses erupt from him, and I take steps forward, he seems to notice as he turns to face me. Hoping to see a face, I only saw a long dusty hat hang over his eyes, a streak of silver pupils, and a long scarf covers his mouth.

"I…uh…hi…" I stutter, staring into his eyes. He nods quietly in reply, hat tipping over slightly. I can almost recognize him too quickly.

"You are-" I start, but finish with a speedy "-n-new here?…" He nods again.

_Why is he so…mysterious?… _I wonder. Taking more steps forward past the couch, I see he holds a small cup in his hands, a tea brew. I could smell the spice, taking another step forward. Now a few steps away from him, I break the silence.

"…you are?…"

"Hush"

The name sends a sudden shiver crawling up my neck. His first word is toned with a fierce whisper.

"I…am Raven" Bearing curiosity, more of courage, I thrust my hand forward, extending to him. He removes a bandaged hand from his dirty trench coat, and a warm palm meets mine.

"..nice to meet you…" I say, gathering enough willpower to shake my hand with his up then down.

"…likewise…"

-

It is now around 7:00 AM, Raven and I are seated on a couch, a few feet away from each other, her holding a book in her two palms, me enjoying herbal tea, still trying to conceal my face. I am ashamed of it, and why shouldn't I? A scar is spread across my face, memories of my past. Smith reminded me. Raven studied me, my every move, and when I wasn't looking, I could feel her eyes posted on mine as I sipped some of the tea.

"S-so…" She speaks up, "Wh-where do you come from?…" With a shaky voice still in her throat. I close my eyes, absorbing the question.

"Tenk…"

Tenk _was _my home, until I was shipped away at birth. I landed upon Earth at age 10, shipped away at six months.

"…oh…I am from planet Azarath"

"…I see…" I reply. I hated talking about my horrid past, trying to clear the conversation, I looked over at her, at her forehead. "I see you are into meditation"

"Hm? Oh, yes, my ajna chakara…" She replied, eyes showing interest. "I do it most of my time…what about you?"

"Yes…it clears the mind…" Her face then changed to a small smile, bowing her head slightly, I could see that she tried to hide the blush from the way she pulled the hood over her face resembling before. I rose, seeing my glass empty,

"It was a pleasant time conversing Raven…but I need to depart for the rooftop…" I showed a smile, and I bowed my hat in her direction again. Whence this happened, a vase nearby shattered all of sudden, sending pieces to fly everywhere across the room. I turned back to Raven, who now showed an embarrassed grin printed on her gray face, filled with embarrassed blemish.

"I…um…bye…" She stated quickly, rising to her feet, and floating away to the safety of her room. My eyes followed her harried footsteps, right until they disappeared behind the wall.

-


	3. III

Hush, My Child

III

Why am I this way? Why? I have just met him...

My face, decorated with perspiration, sinks down with my back to the ground, my back pushed against the door by anxiety.

It's as if I can't control my powers. I cannot let loose...

My eyes close, trying to cool down. My heart stops beating like mad, and I no longer feel brushed with embarrassment. I rise, knees slightly shaking, and take steps forward to my bed. A little meditation was all I needed right now. Tea later. I try to clear my emotions, now a mellow smooth. I open my eyes, and concentrate. My legs fold, feet touching each other, and my hands, now dry, fold.

"Azera, metrion, zynthos..."

I didn't need Hush. I solemnly thought, and lied. _He was like me. He had a similar, yet darker, personality...why can't you face that? _

Because I could kill him. For all hell knows, I might take me feelings too far...

Why don't you try? He could understand...

...maybe...

..yes...he could...

I solemnly thought, and lied. 

"...god..." I silently cursed, throwing my head back, hair hitting the sheets. It had only been a few minutes, but it seemed like hours, as I laid there, thoughts astray. Closing my eyes, I think again of his eyes. A silver tint with a white color in the back. I sighed, bringing the hair out of my eyes.

I am not alone...

"Azera, metrion, zynthos..."

-

"Have ya' talked t' him yet"

"Who"

"Hush..."

"Him? Yea..."

"He's kinda...creepy..."

"All say..."

Gar and Victor were conversing lightly on the subject of Hush whilst playing _Gamestation_, Tim and Kori sat in the kitchen, trading stories, and I sat on the couch, again reading my book.

"...have you seen his weapons yet, Cy?..." The changeling questioned eagerly, eyes still posted on the screen. The robot nodded, with a toothy grin,

"Twin calibers with a twenty-inch shotgun rifle..." He whistled, while jabbing his controller to and fro.

"How do you know?..." I asked, slightly darting my eyes into the pair's direction. Vic answered with a sheepish smile,

"I, uh, sort of snuck into his room...when he wasn't lookin'..."

"...and, might I add, messed with that sword thingy..."

The words quickly caught my attention.

"Hey! You were tryin' on that hat of his" The android retorted, raising his arm slightly, then throwing it back to the joystick.

I rose, shutting my book as the bickering ensued. The book folded under my arm, as I headed for the elevator across the room.

-

It is quiet evening, tones of orange and red dot the skies, and the clouds frolic across the sky endlessly. I am standing on the ledge of the roof, staring at this theatre of colors, while my mind remains bliss. When I heard a door shut, I closed my eyes, wishing that I could be alone for a while more. The person standing there now, didn't speak a word. All I could hear was the occasional splash of the sea below and the heavy breathing of the person behind me.

"Hush?" It was Raven.

"Yes?" I murmured, turning to face her gray skin and purple tattering hair. She paused for a second and then spoke,

"Can I…talk to you?…"

"Whatever suits you…" I answered lightly. She took few steps forward, cautiously, smoothing out her strands of hair,

"About your sword...can I...see it?"

Hm...why does she need to see it?...

"sure..." I answer, scabbard behind me shimmers slightly, as the sword slides out upon demand. It floats aimlessly for a couple of seconds, then lands comfortably in my palm. Holding it out to her, I still notice she is timid. She takes it by the handle, studying the gemstone.

"Ajna shakara..." She murmured, loud enough for me to hear.

"Yes, you noticed..."

"How did you-"

"Smith gave it to me..." I stated dryly turning away my back facing her.

"Oh...I...see..." She took more steps forward, "Do you want your sword back?"

"Yes, that would-" I froze, I was about to turn back to her, when she was only a few inches apart. A small gleam in her eyes. I grabbed the sword from her waiting hands, and stuck it into the case. I looked up from the small task to see her, pulling her hood off.

_What is she?..._

"I...haven't seen your face yet..."

"What?"

"Your face..." I could now see her face for the first time, a smile curled in seductively.

"I...do not know..."

"Or are you scared?" I seemed a tad angry at her persistence as I responded.

"...no..."

"Then show me it..."

"...fine..." Silently, I took my hat off, setting it down. She could see my silver hair, reflecting slightly from the sunset. Then, I pulled down my cloth from my mouth, now revealing my entire face. Her mouth hanged open slightly, she seemed suprised.

Great...

"Is this good enough for you Raven?" I asked, she slowly nodded her head, closing her mouth.

"Good...like it isn't cold enough..." I answered, a sighescaping.I slowly started to pull up the handkercheif, when all of a sudded, Raven leaned in, her lips slightly meeting mine, and holding it there for a matter of seconds. She pulled back, a smile still on, she whispered,

"Thank you...for saving me..." She walked away, me still not talking, and pushed the button for the elevator doors to open, then stepping in whence it opened. When it was again silent, I picked up my hat, resting it again on my head.

"You're welcome..."

-


End file.
